


Egomaniac

by ocarinawithlime



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (so many fucking pet names), Established Relationship, HOT ROBOT COCK, Other, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Teasing, Undertail, Vaginal Fingering, i mean he uh. he has a dick in this, slight BDSM themes, soul fingering, this is comparatively kinda vanilla but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocarinawithlime/pseuds/ocarinawithlime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mettaton.” You whisper, unsticking your mouth from his.</p><p>“Yes, my love?”</p><p>“Do something.”</p><p> </p><p>Short little thing, both sweet and spicy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egomaniac

**Author's Note:**

> the google docs name for this file is "literally taking out the trash"
> 
> I fucking love Mettaton. Enjoy.

You couldn’t have settled for anything less than a robot for a boyfriend, could you? 

A gorgeous seven feet of gleaming metal, self-adoration, and pink, everywhere. Every detail was pink. His chest plate was pink, his boots were pink. The underside of his hair? Pink as of last week. Pink nails. Pink eyeshadow, blended to perfection. Pink _irises._

Pink cheeks, when he kissed you for the first time. Pink sports cars that picked you up on a Friday night. Pink diamonds on your anniversary.

Pink lace, pink light glowing from his chassis. Pink rope. Pink, satin bed sheets. A pink, glittering SOUL that tempted your bound hands, you could look, but certainly not touch.

He could touch, though. Your metallic boyfriend wasted no time when you had gotten home from five hours of gruelling rehearsal, kicking the door closed and guiding your face up to his in a kiss that melted your insides. He led you to the back of his penthouse suite, wordlessly, where magenta lights illuminated his features.

“I hope you’re not too tired just yet, darling,” He cooed. “Because I can’t seem to keep my hands off of you.”

Such was true. He loved to toy with your soft human skin, running his cool fingers up your thighs, tracing his name into the flesh as he smiled down at you. He was a good two heads taller than you, the solution to which was standing tip-toed on top of his boots. This, pleasantly, gave you enough leverage to pull yourself up into his arms, your lips finding each others’ in a slow, heated kiss. He hummed softly into your mouth as he held you there with no trouble. Why wasn’t everyone dating a robot?

Your thoughts were interrupted when he bit impatiently at your lower lip. You could hear his internal fans whirring, now. You stopped to take a breath, pulling away and looking at him with big, pleading eyes.

 “I’m not tired. Mostly horny.” 

Mettaton chuckled. “That makes two of us, then.”

One swift motion later, and he had you under him on the bed. You felt the heat emanating off of his chest as he loomed over you with his expression nothing less of complete adoration. He was _so_ much bigger than you. His mouth was on your neck in no time, teasing you, driving you mad. He held your sides, caressed your body as he claimed the delicate skin on your chest. He licked, sucked, bit down just enough for a cherry-red mark to appear, leaving you panting and tugging his hair. His skin may have been synthetic, but god, was it soft. His nose brushed against your throat when he took a vein in his mouth, and you shuddered. His teeth were going to be the death of you. 

“Hmm, sweetheart, getting impatient yet?” Teased Mettaton, who was half way down your abdomen.

 You whined, too lazy to respond.

“Well, then, let’s at least get these things out of the way, shall we?” He pressed a kiss below your breasts before pulling your whole shirt up, and then peeling off your leggings as well.

You sat up before him, now, taking him by surprise when you climbed into his lap and kissed him furiously, rocking your hips into him. A small _mmph!_ Escaped him. You were not in the mood for waiting.

It was approximately one whole second before his hands were all over you again, and he rivaled your hips with his own, mercilessly grinding into you, and you felt close to boiling.

“Mettaton.” You whisper, unsticking your mouth from his.

“Yes, my love?”

 _“Do_ something.”

He smirked at you, the cheeky son of a bitch, and then his voice was low in your ear. “As you wish." 

His hands traveled directly to your core, and good god, you were already soaking. As per usual. Two ungloved fingers stroked your clit, gliding over the skin there easily, thanks to your wetness. You moaned.

“Mmm, yes, darling. Someone wants it bad, don’t they?” Mettaton’s fingers came to your mouth, and you took them inside with no hesitation, slipping further into submission. “Allow me to deliver.” You ran your tongue over the impossibly smooth metal, closing your eyes and tasting yourself on your tongue. “Beautiful.”

He drew the digits reluctantly out of your mouth, and finally did away with your underwear. You straddled his lap, and his slick fingers curled sweetly inside of you.

You tilted your head back in bliss. Mettaton worked his fingers expertly, stroking you in all the right ways. You rode his hand like that, rocking yourself in tandem with his steady motions. Soon, a third finger was added, and Mettaton’s motions got faster. As much as you wanted to give in and let yourself cum, you knew the best part would be much more worth it. Still, though, you whined again, pleading for _more._

“Oh, gorgeous. I love seeing you like this. So needy, practically begging for me. What a precious little thing, whimpering with every touch. Such a good, darling little pet.”

You revelled in his words, letting him unravel you. 

In an instant, his fingers were gone from inside you and at your lips again. You licked and sucked them clean, anticipating what was sure to come next.

Mettaton held on to you again, laying you back onto the pillows, wasting no time at all. He was the one straddling you, now, looking down on you with that damned smugness in his face. He knew you were about to become completely his.

He was beautiful from all angles, but your current view had you more smitten than ever. The curve of his mouth, the half of his face shielded by tousled hair, the unmistakable pink luminescence that shone from his heart. His hips curved seductively around to his fucking _perfect_ ass, and you wondered how you ever got so lucky to see this part of him. Mettaton was a work of art, and you were fortunate enough to be the one he wanted, just as much as you wanted him.

A click and a whooshing noise, and the empty space that was between his legs was replaced with his cock. Another work of art in itself, entirely, you all but drooled. You could tell by his expression how _proud_ it made him.  

“Metta, please, baby, I need you.”

“Not so fast, my dear. I want you to hold on to something for me.”

Another _whoosh,_ and Mettaton’s glass chassis opened to his SOUL, dripping in all of its hot pink glory. He reached into himself, and gently extended the gooey heart to you. You were in awe at how much he must have trusted you, leaving his very being in your tiny, human hands. You squeezed, gently, and Mettaton _wailed._

“Oh, yes, darling, you’ve -- Mmm! - you’ve got the right idea.” 

His voice glitched through the vowels of his words and you knew he was just as impatient as you were. The SOUL was pulsing against your palm, and you licked a stripe down the middle. Mettaton’s voice crescendoed in a glitchy, broken moan. “Please. I need more.”

So you gave him more, paying him back for his own fancy fingerwork. Pressing the pads of your fingers into the soul made it drip more pink slime, and now his tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth. His expression had gone full ahegao, design trademark Alphys. You kept up the licking, tasting the candied sugariness of whatever the goo was made up of, hearing him glitch and pant all the while. His moans were almost as addicting as the taste.

You were afraid to hold it while he fucked you, though. You were afraid you may crush it.

So back into his chassis it floated. And then your hands were pinned above you. 

“Tell me, what is it that you want so bad, sweetheart?” He purred, spreading your legs apart.His pride was one of his favorite things to embarrass you with. Seconds ago he had been at your mercy, and now he was back in control, making you the one to beg.

“You.”

“You’ll have to be more specifi-”

“Mettaton, I want you to fuck me. Fuck me until I can’t see straight, god damn it.”

He was silent, his visible eyebrow raised. 

“Please.” 

“Well, darling, why didn’t you just say so?”

He pushed deep inside of you, and you could have exploded with pleasure. His hips slammed against yours, every inch of him hitting the sweetest of spots you didn’t even know you had. With your hands unavailable, all you could do was bite your lip and let him take you. His teeth were bared in a devilish smile, as _Ah!s_ and _Oh!s_ and _Mmm, yes!s_ filled the dim bedroom. As his thrusting became more desperate, his breath was at your ear again, growling low and delightfully robotic. 

“Mmm, my darling, my sweet. You feel fucking perfect. You’re so good to me. Ah, fuck, yes... I’m yours, love. All yours.” 

“You’re all mine,” you manage to whisper into his hair, followed by, “Metta, I’m so close.”

Glitching at every syllable, “Me too, darling. Look at me.” 

You did. He thrusted, hitting your g-spot dead on.

“Come for me, my love.”

You did. Your back arched magnificently and you felt yourself tighten around his cock. You moaned his name right to him, not caring how desperate you must have sounded. You shuddered through your orgasm as Mettaton came a sticky pink mess all over you. With a still mildly glitchy sigh, he finally pulled out, collapsing next to you, holding you close. 

“That was quite the show you put on, sweetheart.” 

“Ha! Look who’s talking.”

“Shhh.” Mettaton replied, eyes already closed, snuggling you to his chest. “We can talk about how wonderful I am tomorrow.”

“I love you, you self-obsessed idiot.” 

“I love you too, my darling human.”

You should really have gotten up and showered, you were covered in pink. But after the long day, the peaceful hum of Mettaton’s inner workings soothed you to sleep, and it was much too late to bother moving at all.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> .........self indulgent? pffffffff wh a t. not me


End file.
